heroesofmightandmagicfandomcom-20200223-history
Combination artifacts (III)
To get these Combination Artifacts, you must collect the component artifacts required. When you do, go into the screen with the hero who has all the artifacts. The component artifacts must all be equipped; when they are, right-click on one of them and you will be prompted to assemble the combination artifact. To disassemble the combination artifact, right-click on it and choose to disassemble it. When a combination artifact is assembled, it uses all the spaces the individual artifacts would occupy. What this means is, to use other artifacts, you must remove the combination artifact, or some of it's components by disassembling it. The effect indicated for each of the combination artifacts is in addition to the effect of each of the individual artifacts together. Admiral's Hat Artifacts Required: Sea Captian's Hat and Necklace of Ocean Guidance. Effect: Eliminates the movement penalty when boarding or unboarding ships. Converts the hero's land movement to water movement and vice versa. Angelic Alliance Artifacts Required: Armor of Wonder, Sandals of the Saint, Celestial Necklace of Bliss, Lion's Shield of Courage, Sword of Judgment, Helm of Heavenly Enlightenment. Effect: Allows Rampart, Tower, Stronghold, and Castle troops to be mixed without morale penalty. Casts Expert Prayer at the start of combat. Armor of the Damned Artifacts Required: Skull Helmet, Blackshard of the Dead Knight, Rib Cage, and the Shield of the Yawning Dead. Effect: All enemy troops have these spells effective on them for 50 turns in combat: Slow, Curse, Weakness, and Misfortune. -Cast expert level on all of the opponents creatures before your first move, will not curse undead creatures, or cast onto immune , i.e. dragons.Only works for battles fought by the hero carrying the artifact. Bow of the Sharpshooter Artifacts Required: Bow of Elven Cherrywood, Bowstring of the Unicorn's Mane, and Angel Feather Arrows. Effect: Ranged shooters may fire projectiles while adjacent to an enemy stack (no melee penalty). No penalty for shooting over range or obstacles. Cloak of the Undead King Artifacts Required: Amulet of the Undertaker, Vampire's Cowl, and Dead Man's Boots. Effect: If the user does not have the Necromancy skill, this artifact will resurrect Skeletons. Basic Necromancy- Walking Dead. Advanced- Wights. Expert- Liches. Cornucopia Artifacts Required: Everflowing Cloak of Crystal, Everpouring Vial of Mercury, Eversmoking Ring of Sulfur, Ring of Infinite Gems. Effect: Generates 4 of each rare resource per day. Elixir of Life Artifacts Required: Ring of Life, Vial of Life Blood, and Ring of Vitality. Effect: All troops get a 25% health bonus and gain the regeneration ability. Does not work on non-living or undead troops. Power of the Dragon Father Artifacts Required: Crown of Dragontooth, Necklace of Dragonteeth, Dragon Wing Tabard, Red Dragon Flame Tongue, Dragon Scale Shield, Quiet Eye of the Dragon, Still Eye of the Dragon, Dragonbone Greaves, and Dragon Scale Armor. Effect: Adds 6 to all primary skills and makes all allied troops immune to all spells except level 5. Ring of the Magi Artifacts Required: Collar of Conjuring, Ring of Conjuring, Cloak of Conjuring. Effect: Adds 50 rounds to the duration of all your spells in combat. Statue of Legion Artifacts Required: Legs of Legion, Loins of Legion, Torso of Legion, Arms of Legion, and Head of Legion. Effect: All troop production is increased by 50%, not including exterior flagged dwellings. Titan's Thunder Artifacts Required: Thunder Helmet, Titan's Gladius, Titan's Cuirass, and Sentinel's Shield. Effect: Hero gains the Titan's Thunder spell, which can be cast for 600 damage, costing no spell points. Also adds a spell book if the hero doesn't already have one. Wizard's Well Artifacts Required: Charm of Mana, Talisman of Mana, and Mystic Orb of Mana. Effect: Regenerates all spell points every day.